NEW HOPE
by sylarbadass
Summary: Saving the world from its end isnt going to be that easy... being brought back into the past can be a very bad thing if your not careful.
1. Chapter 1

The world we once knew now ceased to exist. We now live in a world fueled by the damned. A world of horror and nightmares with the blood sun that now region over us. It was fore told many centuries ago that with the passing of the sun darkness would spread across the world taking its life force. No one would have thought that this would have come to pass this soon but one man was dead set on releasing his darkness into the world before it was time destroying any hope that this world had. This world had no warning, no help from the ones that were to keep this from happening because of what was done in the beginning. A deadly virus came a pond the human world taking some but not all. This virus affected those of a certain blood type and will power. The blood of the lost souls it was to become known as. The blood of those that couldn't fright the pain and fever that came with the infection. I lost many friends and family to this virus and almost my own life. But I knew I had to live to stop this from coming forth. I knew there was only one was to stop this from happening and that was to go back to where it all began, to the start of everything. The year before hell walked among this world. "Don't fuck this up?" I smiled at Katie voice, after all these years and all the death we had been though she still was the same.

"I won't… and hell if we do fix this maybe, just maybe…"

"Shut up big brother…that will never happen. So Ha," I stood there and watched Katie and Kendall just stand there looking at each other before Katie jumped into Kendall arms and hugged him. I smiled before looking back out into the night sky. The blood moon had come forth and was now shinning its light on the dead as it leading them to their undoing. I closed my eyes and then felt arms wrap around me. I smiled and leaned back into the warms that came from them. A warms and feeling of safety that I prayed would never leave me no matter what is to come.

"Logie we will fix this…and we will safe them, we have to." I sighed as Kendall spoke out. In the beginning, we were all together until things became too much for some. Kelly was the first to fall becoming infection with the blood of the dead. She fought for her life until she couldn't take it anymore. That night she died changed me in so many ways. That night was hard on everyone until she came back. No one wanted to end her because she was still Kelly well body wise. I didn't want to either until she made a move for Kendall. I couldn't let him get hurt so I did what no one else would do, I smashed her head end. That was the start… Jo and Lucy were next to go, following Gustavo. That left me, Kendall, Carlos, James, Camille, Katie and Mama Knight, until two years ago when mama Knight was bitten. She didn't want to become one of the dead so with everything I had she made me take her life before the fever took her and turned her. I vowed that night I wouldn't lose any more of the people I loved and I have kept that promise until six month ago when they were taken from us. "Logie…" Kendall voice brought me from my thoughts. I slowly turn around so he and I were face to face.

"My love if we do this we risk changing the world. We risk everything and I mean everything… Kendall if we set this right and stop him we might never…" I was cut off when Kendall grabbed my chin and brought our lips together in a kiss that was much needed at this time. Once we broke apart, Kendall just looked into my eyes as he brushed my long hair out of my face. I couldn't help shy away from him. The fever left me with the wounds of the dead scared across my face.

"I know my darling but then again we are meant to be no matter what. You showed me that remember." I couldn't help smile at him. He always could make me smile and that has never changed. I threw my arms around Kendall neck and lean into him getting ready to kiss him when of course Miss Wise ass popped up.

"Ok, enough with the grab ass. Jett and I have everything set up… So let's go because I am dying for a nice hot shower for a change." Kendall and I let go of each other and shook our heads. Kendall moved and grabbed my hand as we walked towards Katie. Katie winked at me and then shot Kendall that damn Knight smirk.

"Oh you know Katie, if we do change things you and Jett won't happen…" I said looking back at Katie.

"Ok we have to fix the world! No Katie and Jett Oh yes!" Kendall said looking dead at her. Katie narrowed her eyes before she made a lung for Kendall but thank God, Jett was there. He grabbed Katie and pulled her back.

"Kendork that won't change and I mean that… Some way Katie and I will be together and you know it." You know one thing did change when the world went down the crapper. Jett and Kendall became friends and I mean best friends at that, after the death of Jennifer… Jett was there for Katie, he never left her side and Kendall was thankful that.

"I know… but come on Logan and I hear you guys at night. That is my baby sister man. I don't need to hear those noises coming from her. I mean Logan is a difference story but her…"

"Hey…!" I stood there with my arm crossed. Kendall smiled at me, pulled me into his arms, kissed my forehead, and pulled away. He had that stupid ass grin on his face. The one I could never be mad at "Fine… Let's just go before we are caught by the hell hounds." I said walking passed everyone. Hell hounds, the dead's keepers. They were let loose into this world to keep the dead alive so to speak. There were to guard the dead from the ones that would take their lives from them sending them back to the pit of darkness.

"Well it's about damn time you bitches got here! I am so damn ready to go!" Camille yelled at Kendall and me when we walked through the door. Camille, that crazy insane bitch made it threw everything that was thrown her way. She beat the infection, she beat the hellhounds that almost killed and scared me and changed my life and she saved Kendall and Jett in which Katie and I are in debt to her for the rest of our lives for that one.

"Tell me you're not coming with us? Please… Camille!" Kendall yelled when he heard her, Camille and Kendall kind of always in up in trouble when they are together. I have had to save them so many damn times I have lost count. The worse one was the damn river… That one I would love to forget about. That one was…Never mind.

"Would it help if I said I wasn't? I mean if it would make little Kenny happy I can say that." I just rolled my eyes because this was going to be a long night with those two who have just gotten started. I swear those two fighting like two years olds.

"I swear Camille you blow this I am going to kill you myself with Logan swords!"

"Wait what! I don't want Camille blood on my babies!" Ok that earned me looks from everyone in the room. Ok, look me and these swords has been though a lot in the last 7 years and we have a bond that no one understands. "What you guys just don't understand us…"

"Ok enough with all this bull shit! We have 10min until the blood moon and sun are at one… This has to be done right or we will be caught and I don't feel like fighting the dead and hell hounds tonight." Katie yelled walking towards the middle of the room with the book of the dead also known as Reu nu pert em hru. "Now we don't have much time for this spell to work so you guys have to hurry. Once the spell is casted, the blood will come forth into the circle and then the fires of those damned to the underworld will rise up and consume you… Guys he will be alerted once it is casted." Katie was right; we were taking a huge risk in doing so. The blood magic we are dealing with was stolen from him. We lost a very good friend in this task. I turned to Kendall and Camille who nodded their heads.

"Jett…"

"I know and I won't let anything happen to her. You three just fix this from happing and if faith is true we will all ended up here one day again." Jett smiled as Katie walked towards him. He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss to her cheek. I smiled and seen Kendall nodded his head. I took a deep breath and walked over to Kendall and Camille.

"Well, shall we my love…" I grabbed Kendall hand, pulled him closer to me, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Awwww… so cute, now get in the blood circle you two." Camille said grabbing Kendall and me, throwing us in the middle of the room before joining us. She looked to Kendall and I and winked… Oh shit that wink is never good with her… Here comes trouble.

"Camille is that?!" All Camille did was give Kendall and me that wicked smile before everything went dark.

(Page Break- 8 years into the past…)

Logan POV

I was sitting down enjoying my day when those two had to walk into the pool area and ruin it for me. Yes, I am talking about Kendall and Jo. I am so sick and tired of seeing them together. Ugh, it's getting to the point I can't stand it. Well you see I am Bi and Kendall and I had a little thing well maybe a thing starting up until she had to come back here. Kendall and I were getting close again, we would spend time with one another every day, our touches were linger longer with one another and at one point when we went camping we almost kissed but Carlos caught his tent on fire and messed up our moment. I went to lie back down, put my shade on, and tried to close my eyes to get Jo and Kendall off my mind when I heard, "Hey Logan…" I opened my eyes and sat back up when I see Camille standing over me.

"Oh hey…" I answer back as she sat down in the chair that was on side of me. Thing were rather awarded between us since we broke up. I had told Camille that I was Bi and had a thing for Kendall and that I didn't feel right dating her when I had feeling for someone else. So we decided to break up. I mean things weren't has bad as they were right after, at least Camille and I are talking now and she stopped giving me the evil eye.

"So have you thought of a plan to get your man yet?" Camille asked me. My mouth was wide open at her words. I jumped up and moved closed to her.

"What? Camille what are you talking about? I can't… Kendall is with…"

"Oh stop it Logan Mitchell. I have seen the hate looks you give that girl. You want him and I know it and I can see he wants to too… and don't say he doesn't because I have seen the long linger looks he gives you when Jo isn't looking." I smile because it was true I had seen them myself. We would make eye contact, give each other a smile, and then look away. I sighed and then looked back up at Camille.

"God I want that boy so bad. But Camille I can't just come between them. He is my best friend and I would feel horrible for breaking them up so he can be with me." I told her as she got up, came, sat right next to me, and placed her hand on my knee. I looked down at her hand and then back at her. She had a very devilish smile plaster on her face. Oh shit, there comes trouble…

"Sweetie look I love you and I always will but I can't watch you put yourself thought this. That is why I am going to help you be happy again. Logan I can see Kendall isn't happy just by the way he looks when he is with her." I sat there and listened to Camille and I knew exactly what she was talking about Kendall eyes weren't happy, they looked dead when he was with her.

"Ok Cam what do we do?"

(Outside the Lobby with Kendall, Camille and Logan)

"Babe you ok over there?" Kendall asked me as I picked my head up from the trashcan. Ok this is why I hate blood spells. I get sick… I felt someone hand on my back, rubbing small circle into it.

"I hate this shit…" I moved and turned around to see Kendall looking worried and Camille holding in a laugh. "Camille just do it." Right after I said that Camille started laughing like a mad woman. I walked back over to Kendall and placed my head on his chest. He started rubbing my back again. I groaned and threw my arms around his waist.

"Sha babe you will feel better in a few hours… I forgot about the sickness you get from these spells." I smiled and closed my eyes when I remember something for the last time we used blood magic. My head shot up and I pushed Kendall away. "Logan..."

"Ken you know the other side effect I get from blood magic and what might happen. I can't go through that again just to lose…" I looked into Kendall eyes as my tears started to fall that is when Kendall walked back over to me, pulled me back into his arms, and kissed my forehead.

"I know my love and it won't happen this time… I promise you my love," Kendall said pulling me back so I could look into his eyes. Kendall brought his hand up to my face and wiped away my tears.

"Guys I forgot I am so sorry… Logan I…" Camille was cut off when she was hit by two people running into the Palm Woods at high speed. Camille flew forward into my arm in which caused Kendall to catch both of us.

"You better run you two!" We heard a man scream from behind them and then run in after them. We all stood there speechless. It was Gustavo. We all looked to one another and followed him into the lobby where he was running out to the pool area. I stopped and seen the sight in front of me and the memories came right back to me. This was Camille stupid ass plan for Kendall to save me.

"Oh God I remember this!" Camille said causing Kendall and I to turn to her. She was smiling when we heard someone scream, it was Carlos and James. Gustavo had them both by the back of their shirts yelling at them. He was coming our way and didn't see me and somewhat pushed me. I stumbled back, hit a table, tripped, and fell right into the pool right as my younger self was hit upside the head with a pole that Carlos and James knocked down when they were running from Gustavo causing him to fall in as well.

"Oh shit baby!" I heard from Kendall and then heard a splash.

"Oh shit Logie!" I heard that too from younger Kendall and then heard another splash as well.

I was pulled up and then wrapped in someone arms. I started coughing when I opened my eyes and seen Kendall swimming me back to the edge of the pool. He picked me up, sat me down on the end, swam in between my legs, and held my hands. "Babe you ok?" I coughed some more before I looked at him.

"It never changes does it? I am always getting hurt by those two in some way," I said with a smile on my face. Kendall smiled to as he swam to the side and picked himself up and grabbed my hand to pull me up when we heard the voices.

"Oh god Logie you ok? Those two idiots didn't hurt you; I am going to kill them…" Kendall and my head shot towards the other end of the pool and seen our younger self there. Kendall was leaning over me with his hands cupping my face looking for any sign that I was hurt. I smiled and then remember what happened next because it was so damn funny.

(Across the pool with the younger ones)

I was in heaven right now with Kendall hands all over my face checking to make sure I am ok. I know this isn't how the plan was going to go down with me almost dying but hell at least I got Kendall away from Jo for a little while. "Logie are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked me as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I am fine Kenny… Maybe a little headache coming along but I am good thanks to you saving me. My hero, my Knight in shining…"

"Oh Kendall… Wow you were amazing the way you jumped in and saved him…" Jo came running over to us. She pulled Kendall up from me, hugged him, and places kisses to his face. I felt anger come to me as I sat here, wet, cold and in pain now from my head. As I turned around, I see Camille come and kneel by me, she grab my hand and give me a sad little look.

"Logan I am sorry I tried to stop her from coming over here." I just nodded at her when Kendall and Jo broke apart. Kendall came back to me, smiled, and held his hand out for me. I went to grab it when Jo pulled his hand away from, grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me up.

"Wow, Logan are you sure you're ok? I mean that was a nasty hit and fall… Maybe you should go up to the apartment and lay down. Camille can go with you, right Kendall? no need to stay with him if Camille will be there to look after him?" Jo said… I took a deep breath and forced a smile out.

"I am fine just cold and wet that's all. Kenny would u…"

"Oh yes Kenny you and I have to go meet my dad in a few so we should get going." Jo said pulling him away from me. I hate her and now she is using my nickname for him… that bitch is gone. I saw Kendall look at me with worry in his face. I smiled at him before turning back to Camille.

"I am sure I am ok Kendall but I would really like you to come up with me just for a little while. I did hit my head and I might have a concussion and I shouldn't be alone." I asked him with a little pout on my lips. I knew Kendall could never say no to that. He smiled at me and turns to Jo who didn't look all too happy.

"Jo, Logan is right he needs someone to watch him for a few hours and I would like to make sure he isn't too hurt. Look your dad will understand." Kendall told her. She looked back to me and I had a smug look on my face. I smiled and winked at her. She knew what was going on. She had known for a while now. She turned back to Kendall to protest when Camille accidently slipped in some water, hit Jo and knocked her into the pool. I just stood there trying not to laugh. Camille on the other hand couldn't stop herself and Kendall he just stood there and watched her swim to the top. I was going to say something when I heard someone else laughing. I looked around the pool and seen three people standing there watching everything that happened. Two men and woman who had long straight brown hair with blond highlights in it; she was bended over laughing until a man about my high with brown hair hit her arm and pointed. She turned to us, then back to those two men, grabbed both of them by their jackets, and pulled them out into the lobby.

(Back In the lobby)

Ok now that I have seen it from another angle, it was in the words of Carlos epic. Camille pulled us to Bitters desk and started ringing the bell. I smiled and then felt eyes on me it was Kendall. "Yes my love?" He just smiled at me and brought his sweet lips to mine, and places a chastity kiss upon them before pulling away.

"I was so damn clueless back then wasn't I?" I just smiled because it was true that boy couldn't take a hit and it took me doing something really stupid because of Camille for him to see how I felt about him.

"Yes you were baby… But hey remember what did happen when we went upstairs?" Kendall only shook his head because he remembers very well what had happened.

"Yea how could I forget, that black eye stayed on me for a damn month. But damn it was so worth it to see that ass of yours." Kendall said pulling me back to him and squeezed my ass. Ok I jumped.

"Hey grabby I got us a room… Come on before we get caught because a scene is about to start…" right when Camille said that it started with Jo walking into the lobby with Camille, Kendall and myself walking in behind her.

"I said I was sorry… Jo come on." Jo turned around to face Kendall; you could tell she was pissed off at him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Kendall narrowed his eyes at me and then grabbed my hand as we headed towards the stairs.

"Sorry! Sorry! Kendall you could have helped me! But no you let me fall into that pool and then did nothing!" That was the last thing we heard as we walked up. I started laughing the same as Camille… Kendall stopped and looked at both of us.

"You two were so damn bad back then… Damn I wish I would have known sooner… Logie you and I could have done some nasty, bad stuff together." Kendall told me grabbing my waist. I rolled my eyes, pulled him up to the second floor, and started walking until we can to a stop. Kendall and I looked at the number on the door and then back Camille who smiled and then unlocked the door and slammed the door in our faces.

"Camille!" Kendall and both screamed at the same time.

"Sorry boy's hot shower is calling my name so find something to do until I am done!" She yelled from inside the apartment and then we heard another door open and closed. I turned back to Kendall who had that damn smirk on his face. I knew what he was planning on doing and I was right. Kendall pushed me up against the door and slammed his lips to mine. I smiled as Kendall went to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around him and deepen the kiss by pulling him in closer.

"You know Logie we don't have to start our…" I didn't let Kendall finish that I stuck my hand down his pants and Kendall let out a wonderful moan fall from his lips. He pulled back and looked dead at me. All I did was give him a smile. "I see where you mind is… Such a bad boy I think it's time to get that Knight punishment." Kendall said kissing down my neck. I threw my head back and moaned as he bit down to mark me once again. I moved my hands under his shirt and started to pull it up when we heard footsteps. Kendall pulled his lips from my neck and we both looked to see us walking down the hall. I hit Kendall and he put me down… We watched as our younger self walked by. After they walked past us I pulled him back into a kiss, reached around for the doorknob, and opened the door pulling Kendall inside. "Damn that was to close babe…" I didn't say anything I just looked at him and jumped on him making up both fall and hit the couch.

"No talky right now…" I said sealing our lips back together once more. I pushed Kendall down and pulled his shit off and then took my off and threw both of them somewhere in the room and then started kissing down his chest as I snaked my hands down his pants once again and started stroking him.

"Ahh not on the couch," Camille screamed as she walked out. Kendall and I both smiled and started laughing.

(Back down in the lobby)

I couldn't help but stand there as Jo cursed Kendall out. I wanted to go and slap that bitch in the face but Camille pulled me back before I could do it. Jo said one last thing before she stormed off giving Camille and me a hate look. I just smiled and Camille waved at her. We turned to each other and smiled and then I was pushed towards Kendall. He looked up and smiled at me. "Logie how is your head?" He asked as he placed his hand on the mark that was now forming there.

"Hurting… I really want to go back to the apartment and take a nice bath and lay down." I said as Kendall took his hand off my cheek and ran it down my arm. I tried to stop the blush that came to my face.

"Ok, Logie lets go… We can even watch a movie." Kendall said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. Kendall and I were on the way up when he looked at me and smiled that great Knight smile again. "Hey, look about Jo she was…"

"Kenny I don't care what she did. My head hurts to bad and all I want to do is go watch that movie with you… She was just being upset. It was nothing ok. So can we please just forget about it please?" I stopped Kendall because I knew he was going to make up some lie for her when he knew she was out of line in what she said to Camille. A thought came to me, since Kendall thinks my head hurts in which it does but not as bad as I said it did. I moved in closer to Kendall and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt Kendall relax and wrap his arm around me and pulled me closer into him. I smiled and closed my eyes until we reached the floor.

"Logie… Buddy…" I opened my eyes and seen the door open. I sighed, started walking out, and waited for Kendall. We smiled at each other and started walking down the hall when we see those two men in the hall. We stopped for a sec and seen that the taller blond man had the other guys pushed up against the door kissing down his neck. I shifted a little bit the same as Kendall when they both looked our way. We started walking again when their door opened and the smaller of the two men pulled the other one in a slammed the door shut.

"Well that was something to see…" I said breaking the silent.

"Yea…" Kendall told me walking into 2J. He went right for the couch and I stood there for a few thinking that those were the same guys that were down at the pool when I got pushed in. Something seemed off about them then again so familiar. I shook the thought when I heard Kendall calling my name. "Logan, Logan earth to Logie over there," I looked up and seen him standing there holding up a DVD case. "Well?"

"Yea that's fine Kenny… Just give me a little bit. I am going take a quick shower then we can cud- I mean watch the move." I ran into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes. That was to close for my liking. I almost said cuddle… God I hope this plan of Camille works because I don't know how much longer I can take not being with him. Seeing those guys in the hallway kind of turned me on and I really need that shower. I took a deep breath, walk out into the living room, and headed to the bathroom. Kendall was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. I looked down and walked faster because I knew who he was texting, Jo.

"Hey, Logan Jo said she is sorry for over reacting about everything and she done called Camille and told her the same." Kendall yelled to me.

"Ok…" I yelled back as I walked into the bathroom. I was so damn pissed right now. Jo meant every word she had said. I looked in the mirror, took a few more deep breaths and then got an idea. I walked to the door and opened it a little bit more so you could see in. I smiled as I started to take off my wet clothes. I looked back in the mirror. "Well here goes nothing…" I said to myself before I started humming and singing Kendall favorite song… Then started dancing around, I knew it wouldn't be long until he got up to come see what I was doing. I shot a peck out the door and seen him coming over to the bathroom. So I took it up a notch. I turned around so my backside was facing the door and start shaking my ass around and then I heard it. A loud ass bang and then Kendall groan out. I quickly turned around and seen Kendall on the ground and the frying pan lying right next to him. "Oh God Kenny are you ok?" I ran out of the bathroom and kneeled by his side.

"Ow my eye…" Was all he managed to said.

(8 years into the future)

With the blood of the dammed running down from the sky, a dark figure stands in the darkness of the shadows watching as his beast tear into a man pure of heart a man that has held his own for as long as he could. "Now you will tell me where they are my dear boy?"

"Kill me… Because I will never give them up no matter what happens to me. They will stop you and all of this from happing…" The dark man only smiles as he walks closer to the man that is cling on to life.

"Death you come to you my boy but not yet… You will feel the pain of a thousand deaths before your time is to come." James looks up into the man eyes as he brings his blade to his chest. Twisting it further and further into his flesh, holding back the scream that wanted to come forth James closes his eyes and thinks of the one person he must keep fighting for… his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

(Older Camille POV)

Ok I would have so stayed and watched those two go at it but I have another mission to seek out. I turned down the hallway I knew all too well and smiled when I came to the door. "Well hope this goes well…" I lifted my hand up, knocked on the door, waited, and waited when it opened up… "Surprise" I yelled as she opened the door.

"OMG, I knew you were me when I saw you! Wait, that's means…"

"Yup you know it now let inside." I pushed my younger self-inside and shut the door. We walked into the living room as I looked around and smiled. I walked over to one of the shelf and picked up a picture that was sitting down. I couldn't help smile as it brought back good times before the world went to shit.

"So it happened didn't it and if your back that meant it happened before it was meant to? I am I right?" I shook my head and turned to see myself standing there with her hands on her hips just looking at me.

"Yes it did and some fucking jackass had to set it off 5 years before it was mean to come. So, we came back with…"

"No?" I just shook my head. "Wow, they got Hot!"

"Tell me about it you should really see Logan and those abs that man has… Wait; stop getting me off point here. Look its bad, the blood moon and sun have come and within a few months he will rise…" I paused before I said anymore. "She was born… Well she will be born in this year."

"Hold the hell up! How did this happen? It was fore told that she wouldn't be born until after hell walked the earth…" I couldn't stop myself from laughing… might as well tell if I am going to get myself to help me. "Someone fucked up didn't they?" I shook my head and motion for me and myself to sit down and have a nice little talk.

"You got whiskey?"

(Older Kendall POV)

Wow, I am shocked we didn't have to kick Camille out of the room… wait where the hell is she? I looked around the room and didn't see her. Oh well, I leaned over to see the most wonderful man in my life, My Logie bear. I bent down and left a soft kiss to his lips before I smiled. He smiled in his sleep and turned over. I bent forward, grabbed the blanket, and wrapped him up. For once I just want him to sleep and not worry about anything. Ever since this happened he has been there for everyone and has fought to keep us all alive not worrying about himself. I have almost lost him to any times to count and I will make this right. My love needs to be safe… I looked at him one more time before I got up and walked to the door. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Please let this work… It has to and if not at least what I am going to do will hopeful bring Logan and myself together sooner. God don't let Logan kill me…" I opened my eyes and walked to the front door. I walked out, turned to the left, and stood in front of the door that said 2j. "Well here goes nothing…" I knocked on the door and waited.

(Younger Kendall POV)

I can't believe I did that… Wow I am such an idiot and the lie I came up with that was well it's sucked. I am just glad Logan decided to take a nap right now. God what is wrong with me? Checking out my best friend naked while he is in the bathroom dancing, but damn was he hot the way is ass looked and… Kendall stop it! You have a girlfriend! "Why can't I make up my mind?" I said outside. I looked to the side when I felt the couch shift. Logan rolled over to face me. I smiled and couldn't help myself. I kneed down and brushed my hand on his face. His skin felt perfect to the touch. "My Logie bear…" I felt myself leaning in to him when someone knocked on the door. "Damnit…" I wasn't happy. I stood up, marched over to the front door, and swung it opened and there standing in front of me was a man that looked to be in his late 20's. Wait he was one of those guys in the hallway.

"Damn… Wow that is one ugly ass eye."

(Older Kendall POV)

I was standing there waiting and waiting until someone swung the door open and I came face to face with me… "Damn… wow that is one ugly ass eye." Let's say I don't ever remember it being that bad or I didn't want to remember it being that bad.

"Excuse me?" My younger self said. He was standing there with a pissed off look on his face. I smiled and leaned in and seen Logie sleeping on the couch and remember what I wanted to do to him as he slept on that couch.

"Oh kid I am sorry I didn't mean to disturb you and your boyfriend. I can come back another time." I told him with a huge smile on my face. He looked back inside at Logan and then turned back to me.

"Hmmm that isn't my boyfriend…"

"Oh sorry kid my mistake… Oh I am Donald, my husband I just moved in next door and we were making some coffee when we noticed we didn't have any sugar. So want to help me out kid?" Ok I know this is so dumb but I know myself and he will invite me inside instead of letting me wait outside.

"Yea… Sure, come on it. Oh I am Kendall by the way and that is…Logan." I said pointing to Logan dead on the couch. Damn something's don't ever change. Logan is lying that same way back in the apartment. I followed myself in and had to smile at the place. Just like how I remember it before. Well, I walked in and stood by the bar.

"Thanks Kid… So it's just you and your boy I am sorry friend that live here?" I know I am pushing it but I have to. I turned to face me.

"No, I live here with my mother, sister and three best friends. We are in a band."

"Wow, you guys any good?" I asked as myself as he brought me over a cup of sugar.

"Yea you could say so."

"So kid how did you get the black eye? Let me guess you were looking at some hot thing that got you distracted?" Damn I have never seen myself blush before now I know why everyone makes fun of me. "Yup… I see it in your eyes. I used to blush every time my husband walked into the room." I saw myself just watching me. I walked over to myself and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey look blushing is a good sign that you really like that person."

"Umm thanks for that… But don't you think you should be getting back to your husband and that coffee." I laughed at myself.

"Yea I guess I should. Oh kid I saw you down in the lobby with some girl chewing you out for saving your friend over there… Look you did the right thing by doing that and one more thing… I can tell from the way you keep looking at your friend on the couch making sure he is ok, you like him. When I was your age I was so damn stubbed I didn't want to see that my husband was throwing hints at me and if you like that boy go for it." I said as I started walking out the door when it slammed open and I was pushed to the ground and thrown back hitting the table.

"Well isn't it the Knight in shining armor we meet again…" my head shot up when I heard his voice. Cracking my neck, I stood up and looked dead at him.

"Oh Fuck, one day! One fucking damn day is that too much to ask for?"

"In your case yes you're just royally fucked these days aren't you?" I walked close to this man has his eyes and mine meet. We stared at each other for a few moments before I pulled him into a hug…

"She sent you didn't she? What happened?" I asked as we pulled away. Jett shook his head and started to speak when smoke entered the room and then the smell of fire.

"Oh fuck…" Jett and I said together. We turned around and I grabbed my younger self.

"Grab Logan and head for your bathroom now! Keep Logan safe now!" My young self just looked at me and then to the front door when grunt could be heard. "Kendall now go!" He ran and picked Logan up and ran towards our bathroom. I turned back to Jett and smiled.

"Logan is going to kill you…"

"Yup that's only if we don't get killed by the hellhounds first." Jett and I started backing up when we heard the footsteps and smelt the death… The smoke becomes thicker and thicker as red eyes emerged from within the smoke. "Always with you,"

"Love you too Ken!" Jett and I jumped back when the hellhounds came fourth. One went for Jett as the other jumped me pushing me down to the ground. I grabbed hold of the hound's mouth twisting it to its side when Jett screamed out in pain.

"Jett" I screamed out when I heard the other beast cry out in pain and then seen in the smoke his silhouette as blood fly towards him and then the best that held me down cry out as a swore merged through his mouth. I turned to the side as its blood spatter all over me. I felt the beast weight fall on me as I pushed it off and then seen a hand come down to me.

"You know one of these days I am not going to be around to save your sorry ass." Logan said as he pulled me up off the ground.

"Well it hasn't happened yet now has it babe…" I said pulling Logan to me and planting a kiss to his bloody lips.

"Hey, jackasses I was bit!" Jett yelled walking over to us. Logan and I broke away and seen Jett hand. Logan got that crazy look in his eyes. "Logan no, I said no!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Logan POV)

I woke up to see no Kendall… I groaned out and rolled out of bed and look around hoping he was in the kitchen and not doing anything stupid but with my luck he was. I walked out into the room and called for him… "Kendall Donald Knight you better be in this apartment!" No answer. "Shit, I am going to kill that dick…" I grabbed my weapons and headed for the one place I knew that dumbass would be. As I walked out the door I smelt them… "Fuck…" I took off towards 2J, kicked the door in to see my baby in trouble. Pulling my swords from my back I jabbed the beast throw the throat as its blood ran down his face onto my love. "You know one of these days I am not going to be around to save your sorry ass." I said as I reached my hand out for Kendall to take. He shot me that smile.

"Well, it hasn't happened yet now has it babe…" Kendall said as he pulled me to him and planted his lips to my bloody ones. Must say it was amazing as always.

"Hey, jackasses I was bit!" Jett said as Kendall and I pulled from one another. I watched as he walked closer to us and seen his hand. I smiled wicked at Jett and went to grab him. Jett eyes got big "Logan no, I said no!" I just winked at him…

"Hold him down Kenny…" I said as Kendall walked behind Jett and grabbed him. I reached for my smaller blade and as I did something happened. I shot back up as my blood started to boil… "No…" I dropped my blade and back up and hit the table and scream out in pain as I felt his hands reaching into my soul. I watched as Kendall and Jett ran towards me…"Stay back!" I screamed at them. I couldn't have my love around me right now.

"Logan…" Kendall started for me when Jett pulled him back and held him there. I pleaded for him to stay away from me. I closed my eyes when I felt the cracking of my bones, the tearing of my flesh and the burning of my soul. I kneeled onto the ground as my back arched…

"Ahhh…" I screamed as my body was jolted forward. "Save my swords!" I yelled as I went on all four and watched my hands stretch and turn into claws. I screamed out once more before that darkness over took me.

(Kendall POV)

I couldn't do anything for my Love all I could do was watch as his body shook in pain, as his blood boiled into his flesh… I felt the tears wash over my face as my love screamed out. I closed my eyes as Jett held onto me. I finally looked away when I heard his last cry… Turning back around Jett and I came face to face with the evil creature Logan as become. Our eyes meet… "Please Love… Logan…!" I screamed out to him. Logan misshaped body narrowed his eyes at me getting ready to attack. I went for my gun when the ground around him filled with blood and then her words were spoken…

"Blood of the dead, night of the moon and sun with this blood I command thy to this hell!" Camille spoke out as the blood submerged Logan whole body into a cage made of his own flesh. Jett and I looked to see Camille standing there with sadness in her eyes.

"What the fuck happened? I thought he had control over this!" I yell out to her as I watched my baby paced back and forth watching our ever move.

"He does but I guess when we did the blood spell it reopened his soul." Camille said walking over to Jett and me…She looked to the blood running down Jett hand and arm "You were bit wouldn't you?"

"Yea… But Camille it hasn't spread far."

"Oh and it won't… Kenny my boy hand me Logan blade over there." I looked towards Logan who growled at me as I walked towards his cage and bent down. I turned back to Camille and handed her the blade. "This won't hurt much…" Camille said as she pushed it into Jett hand.

"You crazy Bitch," Jett yelled as I held him. I watched as Camille cut what was left of Jett's hand off stopping the infecting. After it was done I wrapped Jett arm stopping the blood the lost. "Well I won't be jacking off any more…" Jett said as he sat down and smiled.

"We are so fucked!" I yelled getting everyone attention.

"You dumb ass!" Camille screamed as we heard a noise coming from the bathroom. We all turned to see mine and Logan younger self watching us. "Oh yea now you're really a dumbass!" Camille said to me and then looked back at our younger selves. "Why do I always have to take care of everything around here?' She pulled something from her bag and I knew what it was. She winked at my younger self before blowing the dust of the dead in our faces. I watched as we both fell to the ground.

"Thanks now I am going to have another black eye… Thanks Cam." I said as I walked back over to Jett who was now looking like he was going to pass out from blood lost. "Jett… Katie sent you why?" I had to ask before he did pass out.

"Katie, idiots.…" Jett said before his eyes started to close on him. I grabbed him before he hit the ground and brought him to the couch. As I did I could hear Logan let out a whimper of pain, I dropped Jett and ran to Logan when Camille stopped me. She shook her head at me as we both turned to see Logan lying down in a ball crying out.

"Something wrong with him Camille." I told her has my eyes started to water.

"I know, Kendall… There is something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it." I backed away from her and looked to my love.

"What did you do Camille and I want the truth NOW" I yelled out to her. Whatever she done to Logan brought back the beast that he has tried so hard to keep hidden inside. The beast that I made him… The river, a night of hell we all want to forget but never will. I watched as Camille left my side and walked over to the cage and kneeled down. She took a deep breath before she stood once more and turned back to me.

"Kendall I knew Logan would want to come back to stop this but because of the blood and the infecting that run though him… I had to…" I felt anger flow though me. I walked to Camille and grabbed her shoulders pressing into his skin.

"Damn you!" I pushed Camille back into the cage and walked towards the table. I couldn't believe she would do this to him of all people.

"Kendall I had to… it was the only way!" I snapped back at Camille and walked back up to her grabbed Logan blade and brought it to her throat.

"No you didn't! You could have told him! You could have told me! Camille you didn't…!" I screamed into her face as I pushed the blade down into his neck. I watched as her blood dripped down her neck.

"You know I couldn't Kendall… You both would have stopped me and then we would have not been able to do this…" I looked Camille in her eyes and pushed from her. I walked over to my love and watched as he picked his head up. I could see the pain within those dark eyes. I kneeled down to him.

"Logie soon… My love…" I pressed my hand to his cage and let the heat burn into my skin. "I love you." I said before standing back up to face Camille. "I blame you for this and that..." I said pointing into the cage. Camille turned, looking into the cage as her eyes became wide.

"I hate you…" Camille said as a smile came to my face. "He is going to kill me."

"Yea will you should have thought about that before you did what u did… but now to that." I said walking over to mine and Logan younger selves lying on the ground in the kitchen.

"I have an IDEA!" Camille yelled out.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't check for mistakes. So there will be some in this one. Sorry for that...

**_The streets ran with the blood of the innocent as those parishes in his wake. The screams of those who's souls bleed with the infection of the dead invade their bodies. Taking their life force from them, bring them into the darkness that reins over the world. As the red sun cast its doom over the souls of the world a light within those walls shine bright out in the darkness that as spread over everything, a soul that has lost many shines into the darkness bringing hope to those that have lost their way. A man that was just a young man when hell come to the world, a young man that as fought against everything even his own soul that has been tainted by that darkness. "You will not win…" her words speak out. _**

**_"Maybe not but knowing your death will come by my hand is enough for me. Your rein in this world will be over…" Logan speaks those words as smile comes to his face. Looking down into the fires of hell he smiles back up to see her hatness, anger, evil and fear in her eyes. _**

**_"Your soul will be mine!" She screams out as she reaches for Logan. Closing his eyes Kendall face comes to his mind as he lets go, falling into the pit… bring her darkness with him._**

**_"Kendall, we will be together again in another time my love…" Logan spoke as his body is engulfed into the flames of the dead. Looking out one last time Logan see her scream out in pain as the hands of those souls that she dammed reach for her. Smiling Logan lets the flames comes to his body and soul._**

(Young Logan POV)

My body jolted up as I felt pain in my back and across my chest. I sat up with sweat coming down my face. "What the hell?" I asked myself trying to move but couldn't. I look back to see Kendall's arms around me. I look around the bedroom and see the lights are off and no noise is coming from anywhere. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch and then nothing… "Wow must have hurt my head worse than I thought." I said when I felt Kendall moving. I smiled and looked down. He looked so damn cute right now. I leaned down and ran my hand across his cheek and over his lips. I wanted so much to kiss him right now. I felt myself leaning in when he opened his eyes. Our eyes meet and I froze.

"Logan?" I pulled back to give him some room when I felt something coming up. I looked at Kendall one more time, stood up and tried to make it to the bathroom… I ran through the door and into the kitchen where I emptied out my stomach. I puked into the sink and when I lifted my head up I was nothing but blood.

"Kendall!" I screamed out in fear because puking up blood isn't a good thing. I went to scream for him again I threw up again but this time it was blood mixed with what I could see was human flesh.

(Older Logan)

Here I am puking up blood again. I leaned against the toilet as I felt Kendall hand rubbing my back. Oh I hate this fucking shit. I thought I had this shit under control. What the fuck happened? I looked up and gave Kendall a smile as he held my waist and led me back into the living room. "Thanks babe…" I said as I sat down at the table and placed my head on it. "Why is this happening again?" I asked. I looked up and seen Kendall giving Camille that look. "What the fuck did you do Camille?" I yelled but that wasn't a good idea. Pain came to my head. Kendall ran his hands in my hair and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Camille tell him right now before I do…" I watched as Camille took a deep breath before she walked over to me and sat on the table.

"Logan in order for the blood spell to work for you I had to come back here…" She couldn't have. No, not this… I stood up and pushed the chair back and grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. I lifted Camille up her neck.

"Logan stop!" Kendall called out. I looked at Camille and seen the fear in her eyes. I let go as she fell to the ground. I walked back to the table and slammed my fist down.

"Do you know what you have done Camille? You opened him up to everything!" I yelled out narrowing my eyes back at her. I made another lung for her when Kendall grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"Logie it isn't worth it… remember…" I turned to Kendall and smiled.

"Logan you know it was the only way for you to return into the past. I had no choice in the matter. Look Logan, hate me I don't give a damn but it was the only way… I am not sorry for what I did. We are here and it's done…"

"You don't understand Camille you never did… What you did was…" I paused for a moment when I felt the movement within me. I grabbed my stomach and kneeled down. "Ahh…"

"Babe…" Kendall was at my side. I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes as tears fell from mine. Kendall picked me up in his arms and led me back to the bedroom. Once in the room Kendall sat me down. "Logan please tell me…"

"Kenny, you do understand what she did. We are one now. She broke the barrier between us." I said as Kendall brought his arms around me, pulling me into his lap.

"Logan I know… and I am truly sorry. Lo you know she was only trying to help. She knew you wouldn't have stayed behind. She did what she felt was right." Kendall told me. I placed my head on his chest. He was right, Camille knew I wouldn't have stayed behind and she needed my blood before I became cursed. But she could have told me everything. I sighed and looked into Kendall eyes.

"I know my love but… My younger self,"

"Will think you're sick and run to the doctors like the little freak your were.… and still are. Look Camille and I took care of that babe, but that's not what I am worried about." I looked up at Kendall and seen there was something he wasn't telling. I could see it in his eyes. That's when I looked around the room and didn't seem them. Then I looked in the bathroom, and seen something leaning against the door. Kendall let me go and backed up. I got off the bed, walked to the door and saw… "I didn't do it… Logie, clam down I tried to save them when you turned but you tried to eat me." I turned back to him and narrowed my eyes. And felt that flicker in them.

"Camille you're a dead woman!"

(Younger Logan POV)

"Kendall puking up blood isn't NORAML!" I yelled as I paced up and down the kitchen. Ever since I woke up I have been feeling horrible.

"Logie clam down maybe it was from hitting your head last night." I stopped right in front of Kendall and gave him a look. If he didn't look so damn good I would have slapped him.

"Clam down? Clam down!?" Kendall I puked up BLOOD!" I screamed out. I stopped again when I felt this flutter in my stomach. I closed my eyes and groaned out.

"Logie…" Kendall said and ran up to me and grabbed me. I moaned out in pain as Kendall wrapped his arms around me and held me as he led me to the couch. He sat me down and pulled me into his chest and ran his hands up and down my back. And God it felt so damn good. "Look Logie, maybe throwing up blood isn't a good thing but you might have gotten hurt worse than you thought." I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. I could see how concert he was. Our eyes meet and I could feel myself leaning into him again but this time I seen him lean in to… We were about to meet when the front door opened.

"Oh my God boys you're both awake!" Mama Knight said as she comes walking/running over to us. She kneeled down and hugged both of us to the point either one of us could breath. She pulled away and smiled at us.

"Hmm, mom what are you talking about" Kendall asked as he let me go.

"Boys, when I came home last night you two were passed out on the kitchen floor. I couldn't wake you two up. What happened boys?" She asked us. I had no idea what was going on. I don't remember a lot… I went to ask Mama Knight something when we heard a woman scream and we all looked to the front door that was still opened. We all saw that woman from yesterday from at the pool run pass the door…

"I said I was sorry!" She yelled out as that man ran after her.

"You're a dead woman Cam!"

"Lo! We need here! You can kill her when we get home, Baby!" Another voice was heard. We all looked to one another, got up and ran to look out the door. That woman was at the end of all hall with that man that looked very familiar to me. He had her cornered. Mama Knight looked back to us when that blond man went running towards them with someone with his  
arm in a sling. "Babe… Come on… we can all get passed this…?"

"No we cant! Do you know how long it took me to get them! You know what I went though!" He yelled out.

"Your a neurotic psycho!" She yelled back as I watched her dig for something.

"I will show you a psycho!"

"Come on Logie bear…? I am waiting." That woman said and then something hit me. Her tone, and the way she said it. Then I see that wink. We all watched that dark hair man reach for something when Mama Knight stepped out of the apartment and started making her way towards those people. Kendall and I looked to one another and watched her.

"If I were you I wouldn't reach for what you were reaching for." She said causing them all to stop. The looks on their faces was shock. Kendall and I stood there watching them when I felt a sharp pain hit my stomach causing me to double over in pain. I screamed out and when I did I heard that man scream out as well…


	5. Chapter 5

(I did not proof read this chapter. So there will be some mistake. So look out for them.)

(Katie POV)

Looking out into this world we live in now you would never have thought it could have been anything else but this bloodshed. I placed my hands on the railing of our broken down piece of shit home and sigh… I can't help but let the memory of the day this all started. A normal day, well as normal as it could have been with my brothers…

(Past)

I was standing in the kitchen thinking about going knock some damn sense into Kendall stupid head. He is such an idiot… He has been drooling over Logan for months now and both of them are stupid. I leaned over the bar and just stood there and watched the show. Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch arguing over something I could care less about. "Logie… You can't be that dense? Come on she was all over him and you still say that Camille wasn't cheating on you?"

"Kendall, she wasn't… Mike is her new partner in that new movie they are staring in. It was called acting." I watched Kendall roll is eyes and then the smirk. And they call me sneaky. Kendall knew damn will Camille wasn't cheating. But he was trying to make Logan believe it. That's ass… I am so proud. I smiled to myself and thought I could help with this.

"God you two are both idiot!" I yelled as I walked towards them. Kendall and Logan both turned from themselves to look at me. "How stupid are you two? Don't answer that…" I walked some more and smiled at Kendall before I picked up the remote and sat down in between them.

"What do you want Katie?" Kendall asked me.

"The question is why are you trying to turn Logan against Camille Huh, big brother?"

"You're what?" Logan yelled out, turning to Kendall. I smiled inside. Part one done. Kendall sat there speechless. I tried to keep my smile in.

"Look Logan I am not… Its, its just it…"

"Its just your both idiots and can't see what you both want." That earned me looks from both of them.

"Excuse me? Katie?" I brought my hands to my face and… "My GOD why are boys dumb asses?" I yelled getting up and as I did the windows blew out all over the apartment as an exploding was heard.

(Further)

I opened my eyes again as I thought of that day and looked out to see blue smoke coming from the woods. "Fuck! Landon! Kevin?! I yelled as I ran from outside into their room. Looking around I seen that they were gone along with Kendall guns and Logan swords that was bond in human flesh and blood. "I am going to kill them!" I ran into the living room, grabbed my knives and out the door… "Please, please don't let them be where I think they are…" running into the barn to the horses, I looked around and seen that he was gone. "Oh shit…" Acheron, Logan prized possession wasn't in his stall. "Their dead and so I am if anything happens to that horse, I stood there and took a deep breath before I heard them and smelt them. "Can this fucking night getting any worse?"

"I do think it can and will… Hello Katie long time?" I turned at his voice. A voice that has been long and forgotten… A voice that was taken into that darkness and turned into a force that no one could have thought of. Pure evil…

"Carlos…" I said as I faced him. Carlos stood there dark and proud. His eyes red as the blood moon his skin pale as the demons who consume the souls of the living. "What brings you out of the slumps of dead you call home?" Carlos smirked at me as he slowly made a step towards me. I stood my ground.

"Why Katie my dear, dear friend I can't come and see long lost family now can I?" Carlos said as he made it to me, his hands touching my face. I closed my eyes and flinched at his cold touch. Carlos came and stood in front of me lifting my chin up as his hands come to wrap around my throat. "Are we scared?" He asked as his snake like tongue across over my cheek.

"Of you, never…" Carlos let out a satanic laugh as he let me go and back away. I back away and looked to his eyes. Or the pits of emptiness that sat there.

"Well you should be Katie because what is about to come is only the beginning of your horror." Carlos lunged for me pushing me back into the wall as his claws ripped throw my shoulders pinning me into the wooden barn. I screamed as I felt the pain from his claws. "Go head Katie scream for me. It always brings me joy when my play toys scream."

"Kill me Carlos but before you do look around. Where are they?" I told him as I seen two shadow pass along the top of the hayloft.

"It will not work Katie, sending them back will only delay what is to come. The blood moon will rise and with it she will too and you will all become victims of the night. No matter what is changed."

"That may be true, this will come to pass but your forgetting one thing Carlos."

"And that would be what?"

'Us," Landon and Kevin screamed out as the jumped down from the hayloft. I smiled at my crazy, devilish little nephews. Carlos snapped his head as he screamed out in pain as Landon sliced his back open with Logan sword. Carlos swung around releasing me from my hold. I fell to the ground as blood gushed from my shoulders with cracking of my bones.

"Fuck…."I moaned out as I grabbed for my knives that were on the ground. Pushed myself up and ran behind Carlos, bringing the blade to his neck "Now, you caused me pain it's my turn you bastard. Bring him." I told Kevin.

"Dad isn't going to be too happy you're doing this without him." I looked at Kevin and gave him a look.

"Oh really, we will talk later about that." I said as Kevin brought Acheron to stand in front of Carlos.

"Kill me… Put me back in hell… I will raise again Katie and next time with vengeance on you all!" I just smiled, pulling what was let of Carlos soul to stand.

"So be it then…" I said stabbing him in the chest and throwing him down onto the ground at Acheron feet. The only good thing that came from Logan and the river was what had happened after. He became a….

"Aunt Katie!" I turned around as I heard the boys scream out my name. There standing behind me was…

"Noooo!" I screamed out as fire and ice emerged before my eyes. Blinding me as fire engulfed the barn. "You can't have them!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing in the kitchen trying not to laugh at Kendall and Logan. Kendall had his hand on Logan stomach trying to feel the boys kick. He hadn't yet to feel his sons kick. Logan on the other hand had been bitching about it since last week. I found it funny. Pay backs a bitch. I moved over and pulled a stool out and watched these two idiots. "It just isn't fair… I don't think our kids like me Logie."

"Aw babe they do but I just think they like to kick at night that's all." Kendall gave Logan that stupid little pout he does. "Baby…."

"I don't believe you." My God… Dumb, dumb. My brother has turned into a little kid. I smiled, got up and made my way over to the couch where they were sitting. I grabbed the remote and sat in between them. "Mmmm, sitting here?"

"And…" I stuck my tongue out at Kendall and turned to Logan. "Can I?" I asked as I placed my hand on his stomach. I had my hand rubbing his stomach for a few second when I felt a little kick. "Aww…" Logan looked at me and smiled. He felt it.

"What? Are they kicking?" Kendall grabbed me and threw me on the floor and moved towards Logan and placed his hands all over Logan stomach. I looked up at my big brother getting ready to yell and hit him when I saw his face. I decided not to at that moment. He finally got to feel them. I sat up and moved to the arm of the couch and placed my hand over Kendall's. "Katie you feel them right?" I just nodded my head. I was happy for Kendall and Logan. I never really believed in fate but the day Kendall and Logan got together was something else, crazy really? I mean crazy weird... We were all sitting there when the sky started to turned red… We all looked out to the window when they blew out and a blood curling scream rang out…


End file.
